


The Scottish BAFTAs 2017

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: Sam and Cait glowed with happiness at this year's Scottish BAFTAs. Sam especially loved Cait's dress...





	The Scottish BAFTAs 2017

Sam was in a jolly mood. Things were looking up! He was done with all that fake girlfriend nonsense and back to his normal life in Scotland - shooting Outlander and being with Cait. Tonight, she looked exceptionally beautiful dressed for the Scottish BAFTA awards. She'd chosen a figure skimming dress in black velvet. The plush, dark fabric highlighted the pale glow of her skin, and the open back (his favorite part of the dress) showcased the long, elegant curve of her spine. He'd had trouble tearing himself away from her to get into his own vehicle (they'd decided to travel with their teams). He'd kept running his hands down her sides and knotting his fingers in the long tassel that hung down the back of the dress. She'd kissed him softly, not wanting to smear her lipstick, then sauntered away and into her vehicle, giving him a ripe view of her perfect buttocks. He sighed. As much as he was looking forward to the event, at this moment, he would have preferred to stay in.  
....................

"Sam!" A fan was beckoning him over to get a selfie. 

"Hullo! How are you?" The woman was pink with excitement, much like he was. It was easy to engage with her and the others, so happy, just like him, to be here. He'd posed for several pictures, and even did an interview with Cait on the red carpet. He'd felt his own cheeks burning with joy. He didn't need to force a smile. Not this year.

And there she was, greeting fans just a few meters down the gate. He spied her taking pictures and signing autographs. God he couldn't wait to get back to her. The night felt like a grand event, a coming out of sorts. He had on a dapper suit, and for the first time, his own hair color. He was enough as himself now to shed the Jamie Fraser hair. Caitriona, the same with her home-cropped bangs. He, no, THEY, were free.

He ushered her away from the fans and over to the long line of guests waiting to enter the ballroom. She smelled so good. His fingers grazed the sensitive skin at the base of her spine and he noticed the dress had a zipper right where her - 

'Stop.'

They hadn't even found their seats yet and he was counting the minutes until it was over and he could be alone with her. Without the clothes.

'Stop.'

He struggled to keep himself focused on the people around them - fans, press, handlers. He was careful not to look at Cait too much and lose himself in an erotic fantasy. The last time that happened, Cait was wearing a form fitting purple dress and he'd had to conceal the physical manifestation of his excitement from dozens of flashing cameras. Google searches proved that he had not been very successful.

"Are you wearing underwear?" He said it quietly into her ear.

"Roland?" She gave him a bemused look.

"Tell me, or I'll be thinking about it all night." It came out more desperate than he'd intended.

She turned her face away and her lips curled into a smirk.'Oh well', he thought, 'I can play, too.'

He traced the knobs of her vertebrae down her back with his index finger, stopping at the lip of the dress, then tentatively exploring further. Cait shivered and grabbed the bottom of his jacket to pull him closer.

"We cannot sit next to each other tonight."

He frowned, defeated, but knew she was right. Being free was one thing, and then acting like horny teenagers at a formal event was another. They would not be able to stop touching each other, or focus on the ceremony if they were next to each other. They were enough of a presence here ("American telly stars!") to turn heads - best not to make a spectacle.  
..................

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. he'd catch his mind wandering in the middle of the ceremony. Thinking of Cait. Thinking of her with her dress hiked up. Thinking of her against a bathroom door, sneaking in a bit of sex before they had to go on stage and present the final award. She was sitting two seats over, impossible for him to reach. He tried not to look at her too often, lest he alert the whole table to his thoughts. He knew he was too easy to read.

Their presentation went off without a hitch. The adrenaline of being on stage with Cait made him swell with pride. They should do things like this as a duo. Always a duo! He placed his hand flat on to the small of her back and escorted her off stage. Before they were rushed off to the after party he leaned in and kissed her on her temple, whispering "You did grand, love." 

She beamed and reached up to stroke the hair at his temple, "You too."

A shimmer of desire passed between them and Cait broke the moment by cocking her head towards the guests and stagehands around them. She moved her fingers to the back of his neck and said low, "We'll stay at the party for only a bit." He nodded, happy they were thinking the same thing.  
............  


After some hasty goodbyes they leaped into their car (they got to share one this time) and started a careful, but still enthusiastic make out session. They'd stayed and mingled for about an hour. Both were eager to stay close, and when the situation allowed, they laced their fingers together, holding their fancy cocktails in their other hands. But in the car, he nuzzled at her neck, pushing her dangling earrings out of his way with the tip of his nose.

"Careful", she was panting now, but still mindful of her jewelry. 'Hmm', he'd need to fix that...he dragged his lips down the long sinewy muscles of her neck and her hips rose, looking for friction. 'Perfect,' he chuckled to himself.

When they arrived at their flat, they were both flushed with desire and disembarked from the vehicle carefully and sheepishly, thanking the driver, while fishing for their keys. Cait opened the door and Sam unbuttoned and unfastened as much as he could of his own clothes without exposing himself to their neighbors. He was dizzy with want and freedom and booze from the party. When they got through the door he disposed of his suit in a heap on their couch while Cait gingerly removed her earrings and heels. 

He guided her into their bedroom, kissing her, and then pushed her on to the bed in a gentle belly flop to flip up her dress. He was confronted with the two smooth pale cheeks of her buttocks. He had his answer now! She had not been wearing underwear.

"Bad girl." She giggled at that and he gave her bum a solid thwack with his hand. She stopped giggling and gasped.

"Do it again!" She extended her hips out and wiggled them. He obliged, happily, and she moaned. He loved seeing her skin all rosy and would have continued if his cock wasn't throbbing. He found her ready to take him, and thrust himself home between her legs. 

She moaned and her fingers bunched in the fabric of their quilt.

With one hand, he reached under her to squeeze a velvet-ensconced breast. With the other, he pulled on the tassel attached to her dress, pulling her head towards him. He felt like a horseman riding a beautiful mare.

Everything was happening very quickly. She was moving her hips against the edge of the bed along with his thrusts and soon she was gasping and crying out his name (God, he loved that and would never tire of hearing it). As her spasms entombed him, he moved the hand from her breast to the back of her knee, pulling her leg up for deeper penetration and draping his naked chest over her before losing himself completely in a long groan that released an evening of longing.

He disentangled his fingers from the tassel and collapsed a little to one side so that he could face her. She was flushed and wore a look of sleepy content. 

"Tonight was a good night." She laid her hand along his face. "You looked so happy."

"I am very happy." He brushed her bangs away from her eyes then craned his neck to kiss her deeply. 

They lay there for several minutes, savoring the moment. 'What a difference a year makes', he thought. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam thinks in exclamation points. I don't know why I believe this, I just do.


End file.
